The present invention relates to a flexible ballistic resistant composite article which includes a network of high strength fibers coated or impregnated with an elastomeric matrix material.
Various constructions are known for ballistic resistant articles such as vests, curtains, mats, raincoats and umbrellas. These articles display varying degrees of resistance to penetration by high speed impact from projectiles such as BB's, bullets, shells, shrapnel, glass fragments and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,820,568; 4,748,064; 4,737,402; 4,737,401; 4,681,792; 4,650,710; 4,623,574; 4,613,535; 4,584,347; 4,563,392; 4,543,286; 4,501,856; 4,457,985; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,012 describe ballistic resistant articles which include high strength fibers made from materials such as extended chain ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene. Typically these fibers are coated, embedded or impregnated with a resin matrix. Of particular interest among the above disclosures is the description of the materials that can be used for the resin matrix that is found, for example, at column 6, line 44 to column 7, line 11, of U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,568; column 5, lines 40-56 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,574; and column 4, lines 40-59 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,710. In addition to these patents, commonly assigned copending U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,040 describes a flexible multi-layered impact resistant article wherein the flexibility is a result of the manner in which the successive layers are adhered to each other.
Although the ballistic resistant articles described in the above documents provide sufficient protection against most threats, a need exists for further improvement in ballistic resistance and improved flexibility for the articles.